


Dirty Little Secret

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon teaches his brother a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

_April 1864_

 

"Let's take a walk."

Damon glanced over at Stefan from the corner of his eye, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. Stefan was lying on his back in the garden, his face pink from exertion, the football hugged against his chest. Stefan didn't seem to be listening for a moment, but then he took the piece of grass he'd been chewing out of his mouth and turned his head towards Damon.

"All right, but not for long," Stefan said. "I told Miss Katherine I would accompany her on her evening walk when she comes home from town later." 

Stefan blushed slightly and looked away, and Damon rolled his eyes. A flash of anger and jealousy went through him and he clenched his jaw slightly before relaxing it again. When she'd refused to meet Damon in the stables after dinner, Katherine had neglected to mention that her 'other plans' were with Stefan. Typical.

Tamping down his annoyance, Damon rolled onto his stomach and gave Stefan a winning smile.

"Well, come on then," he said, reaching over and tugging the football out of Stefan's arms before tossing it in the direction of the back steps. "I bet you can't catch me, brother."

Before Stefan could reply, Damon jumped to his feet and darted into the woods.

*****

Damon ran and ran towards the falls, just out of reach of Stefan, like always. Damon was always faster, always stronger, always louder. He would outrun his brother and leave him behind. That was why Katherine would choose him, eventually.

He grunted as a heavy weight hit him from behind, knocking him to the earth. They wrestled on the grass until Stefan was underneath him, struggling as his chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath. Damon laughed as he rolled on his brother, trying to hold him down. He pressed his knee between Stefan's thighs for leverage and then froze, his eyes widening as he felt something hard pressing against his leg. Stefan went absolutely still and then turned away, his face flushed with shame. Damon watched Stefan for a long moment, his heart pounding as he started to understand.

Damon gave Stefan a sly smile.

"I want to show you something." 

Stefan gave him a wary glance, obviously expecting his brother to mock him, but Damon had other plans for his amusement this afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Something someone," the name 'Katherine' was on the tip of Damon's tongue, but he didn't want to shatter Stefan's illusions about his beloved, not yet at any rate, "a friend—showed me once. You have to… touch yourself." Damon pressed his knee demonstratively against the apex of his brother's thighs. " _There_. I will do the rest. You just have to trust me." 

"Damon!" Stefan flushed a deep red, lowering his gaze. "That's… that's wrong. Reverend Fell said so." But he was panting and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, lingering just a moment too long, and Damon knew then that his little brother would do whatever he wanted.

Stefan looked away, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheek, and Damon could hear him undoing his trousers. Damon glanced down, spying his brother's cock only briefly before Stefan covered it with his hand.

"Don't look," Stefan admonished, his gaze stern, and Damon's eyes returned to Stefan's face.

"I won't look," Damon said. "I promise." He dragged his fingers over his chest in the form of an 'X.' "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Stefan let out a huff of air and then nodded.

"Fine," he said. 

Stefan stretched out, folding his free arm under his head, his eyes falling closed as he started to stroke himself. Damon hesitated for a moment and then he put his hand on Stefan's throat, snapping his fingers into place, one after the other, and then he _pressed_.

Stefan's eyes flew open and he started to rise in a panic, but Damon shook his head, keeping his grip firm.

" _Trust me_ ," he hissed, not relinquishing his prize, and then Stefan nodded, falling back on the grass again. Closing his eyes, Stefan started to touch his cock once more.

A sly smile played over Damon's lips as he watch Stefan writhing under the pressure of Damon's hand. He memorized every detail: the sweat beading on Stefan's brow as he worried his lower lip with his teeth, the whimper—more of a squeak—that he made deep in his throat, the slick sound of Stefan's hand stroking his prick. Maybe, after Katherine's insipid little walk with his brother, Damon would tell her how he and Stefan had spent their day. He was sure his tale would be far more amusing than anything Stefan could possibly do to entertain a woman like Katherine.

As he gazed at Stefan, Damon suddenly realized he could make his little problem go away; he could finish Stefan now—just tighten his grip, apply more pressure, and Stefan, lost in ecstasy, probably wouldn't even notice. And with Stefan gone, Katherine would have to choose Damon, right?

He flexed his hand and he _did_ tighten his fingers and then Stefan went rigid, his free hand clawing at the grass as he found his release, his whimpers turning into soft cries. Once Stefan was spent, Damon hesitated for the slightest of moments and then released him, rolling away. His own cock was aching to be touched, but he'd attend to it later. Or let Katherine do it.

When Stefan had caught his breath again, Damon stood and then tugged Stefan to his feet, straightening his brother's shirt and brushing the grass out of his hair. Stefan looked dazed, his lower lip pink and wet where he'd bitten it.

"You won't… tell?" Stefan asked, reaching up to rub his neck, wincing slightly like it was sore.

"Of course not. Who would I tell? Miss Katherine?" Damon gazed at the bruises on Stefan throat, wondering what Katherine would say when she saw _his_ mark on his little brother. As he watched, however, the bruises faded right before his eyes. Damon's face darkened for a moment as he realized the significance of their fast healing and he clenched his fist, imagining that it was still tight around his brother's neck, only Damon wouldn't let go this time. Forcing himself to smile, Damon leaned forward so that his mouth was hovering right over Stefan's ear, and, noting the slight shiver that went through Stefan, Damon whispered:

"It will be our dirty little secret, brother."


End file.
